kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle Kancolle Edition - Everyday Hustle 8: The Admiral's Fleet at Hashirajima Anchorage - Part One.
(A/N: This is more or less what I'd say a "naval review" in my own terms. Realistically this would be brief introductions to everyone in my headcanon of playing...) ='The Fleet.'= This fleet was established on a certain Summer night in July 30, starting with the arrival of then would-be Admiral Tadano Hitoshi, assisted by First Mate Samidare. Participating in a major operation just a week after establishment and charging all the way through till the end in clean-up operations, the fleet soon finds themselves raising the white flag against finishing off the main Enemy force spearheaded by a certain Air Defense Princess, whom he made a nemesis out of. Quickly realizing their shortcomings after the Summer operations, the fleet took further plans in his efforts to modernize the fleet. Soon enough and with advice from the Admiral's seniors a good number of shipgirls under his command obtained their upgrades and by the time the Headquarters launched operations for Fall, they joined the more senior Admirals in their first wave of attack against the Abyssals. They then later fell back to doing the clean-up operations halfway through and stuck with it till the end. Despite the appearance of a new enemy type they were able to blaze through to the very end. It was during this operation that they found themselves encountering a number of new comrades in their search for a certain German aircraft carrier, a good number of which the Admiral was lamenting his luck in not being able to meet at all. Unfortunately with such a huge influx of new intakes, it meant that he had to decommission some shipgirls who had been in his service but did not see much activity. As of current, they now reside in a dorm of currently decommissioned shipgirls somewhere, though the details was not known to even themselves. Over time, the Winter operations soon came and, being a small-scale operation the fleet blitzed through it - despite being able to operate against the Abyssal fleets taking part in the operation in their full capacity, they fell back to a clean-up operation at the end. This was because the Admiral had set his eyes on a very exhaustive plan for a certain upgrade - namely the upgrade materials required for the conversion of the current Shoukaku-class shipgirls in their fleet . Now, at present, Admiral Tadano Hitoshi is currently busy with matters outside the Naval base, but everyday operations continue as usual. 'The Admiral.' * Name: "Tadano Hitoshi" as registered in official documents. * Age: 20s (exact age not specified) * Place of origin: Southeast Asian region (exact location not specified) * Naval base: Hashirajima Anchorage * Appearance: "Looks 13~14. Claims to be much older than that and is, by terms of official identification documents, legal." An Admiral who came from a country across the South China Sea. Claims to be sent to become an Admiral by someone, but so far has not dwelled into details about it by much. Prefers quick takedowns than struggle against enemies at their full power, waits for the moments where enemies are at their weakest. (A/N: Translation - Screw the Kou medal. Always. :V) He garnered some attention from his contemporaries while on his first operation to the point of driving the enemy flagship Air Defense Princess to a final battle despite being plagued by the enemy carriers in his journey to meet his nemesis, and due to resource shortages he had to raise the white flag against the enemy flagship. In the naval base, the Admiral prefers to do his work with a poker face as well as handling his relations with his shipgirls rather curtly, preferring to push personal affairs aside than strengthening the bonds between him and his fleet - much to the fleet's chagrin. He slowly broke out of this shell by engaging in a gesture of what would be his first physical contact made out of his own initiative towards members of his fleet - starting with a pat on the head for Haruna. Despite wearing a poker face for most of the time, he can be pretty talkative - if approached right. Much to the disappointment of his fleet, while he is not averse towards improving his social standing among the members of his fleet, he is not welcome to thoughts of romance while in the line of duty. Not that this has stopped anyone making their advances, however. This "poker face" facade would soon crumble down to outright menacing and threatening when faced against particularly powerful enemies, and he has shown no trace of losing that composure even when odds were highly against him. Coupled with tenacity he has a tendency of attempting to repeatedly strike enemy fleets with brute force regardless of how futile it may seem, but to date he has only let his fleet advance with the condition that they do not sink at any cost. He himself has consented to let Haruna advance with the fleet a few times while under heavy damage and would have returned from a sortie without her had it not been for emergency repairs in the heat of battle, and has expressed this regret by strictly making it an order for anyone "to not sink." Currently, the Admiral has not been seen around much in the base due to "outside businesses," and did not make much appearances in the naval base during the start of the year due to colds. He soon took another leave after completing the Winter operations and releasing upgrades for the Shoukaku-class sisters and the lead of the Fusou-class battleships, with his current status only made available via direct contacts through Ooyodo and Kashima. 'The Shipgirls.' Shipgirls under the command of Admiral Tadano Hitoshi, to summarize them within a sentence, would be best described as "peculiar." As shipgirls of this fleet, they enjoy a wide range of freedom of activity within the base - sometimes to the point of raising some question on their behavior - but nevertheless they are able to respond quickly when an operation is needed. 'Battleships' Being shipgirls with the most mature-looking appearance in the naval base, they enjoy a particularly high amount of attention paid by the Admiral - some thinking that the Admiral might have a preference on the battleship ladies - something he did not comment upon when asked. In general, the battleships reciprocate the rather lavish amount of attention given upon them. However due to his preference to send cruisers for everyday patrols, the battleships tend to have more presence in the naval base than in a sortie. * Haruna - Third of the Kongou-class battleships, she became the first battleship to be recruited under Admiral Hitoshi's service. As the battleship that has served his fleet the longest before other battleship-class shipgirls were recruited, she is fiercely loyal to him, to the point of affection. It is unknown if the Admiral reciprocates this, but appreciates Haruna as an important member of the fleet nevertheless. * Mutsu - In terms of order, was the fourth battleship to be commissioned under the Admiral. As she has seen major operations since the fleet's first founding starting with last year's Summer, she soon grew attached to the fleet and subsequently to her commanding Admiral. It is unclear on how she feels about the Admiral, but she enjoys looking like a cool onee-san to him, often approaching the Admiral suggestively - something that the Admiral pays no mind to, much to her own chagrin. * Fusou and Yamashiro - Two sisters who got recruited by the Admiral and were soon sortied, despite being pretty new in the fleet - to assist a fleet comprised of Haruna, Akagi, Hiyou and Ashigara in clearing an enemy fleet in the Okinoshima Seas. While they rarely see action while under Admiral's care, they are overall satisfied with the environment they came to live in the naval base despite their negative worldviews. Fusou in particular received her upgrades just recently, and the Admiral is planning to upgrade her sister next once the opportunity shows itself. * Kirishima, Kongou and Hiei - The remainder of this class were very late in their recruitment, much to the Admiral's despair when he needed to fill in the paperworks to enable additional berthings for a fourth fleet to ease his expeditions in the middle of last year's Summer operations. Kirishima was the next battleship in the fleet to after Haruna and Mutsu to receive baptism of fire in Summer, followed by her two elder sisters. The sisters are very supportive of Haruna's feelings towards their Admiral, and are pretty friendly with him themselves. * Ise and Hyuuga - Admiral's favorites in anti-submarine missions. Carrying the Zuiun (634 Air Group) on board with them for anti-submarine missions, they were highly effective submarine killers in their own right despite being battleships. While the Fusous are also capable of this role, the Admiral has a preference for these sisters for the most part. Roams around the naval base when they are not being summoned for missions. * Yamato - Her arrival to the base was a shock to the Admiral and Z1, who had been expecting Bismarck to arrive instead. Turns out for some reason Z1 had managed to summon her to the naval base instead of Bismarck as per their plan, but nevertheless this brought joy to a sleepless night the Admiral has been up to prior due to paperwork. Initially being clueless as to why she is now given a human form, being aware of her previous past as the famed Yamato, her doubts about her own self as a human were put to rest after a somewhat history-related talk with the Admiral. She enjoys making the Admiral her company in fine dining, something he does not find comfort in - despite enjoying the food. She prefers to treat matters of her relations with the Admiral with subtlety. * Nagato - Her arrival gave the Admiral both a mix of regret and joy, because she arrived to the base while he was searching for a certain German aircraft carrier. Being the one shipgirl the Admiral had really wanted to recruit several weeks prior to the Fall operations, she was received with a very warm welcome. Adores the Admiral like how she would adore destroyers, but has a lot of self-control over her "Nagamon" persona compared to some other Nagatos in the other bases. Of course, it is part of her plan to look cool to the destroyers. However recently she is pretty discontent with the Admiral's decision to stick as a "clean-up force," but follows through his orders anyway. * Italia - After hearing news from Headquarters regarding a certain Italian shipgirl roaming around the Western waters, the Admiral quickly sent out a task force in search for her. Providing valuable gun technology that would later see a lot of use in certain cruisers in the fleet, she became part of the fleet since. She has good relations with Libeccio, an Italian destroyer who enrolled into the naval base before she did. * Bismarck - The latest addition in the Admiral's battleship force. Initially sporting a haughty attitude, Graf Zeppelin's reprimands soon puts her in check. Is now wondering when will her next set of upgrades come. 'Aircraft Carriers' The next most-mature looking of the shipgirls in terms of appearance, the Aircraft carriers form the bulk of Admiral Hitoshi's naval air power. Recently receiving a crucial upgrade during last Summer on their planes in general, their airstrikes have now increased in lethality. Together with the battleships they become the backbone of the main firepower for the naval base. 'Standard Fleet Carriers' * The First Carrier Division, Akagi and Kaga - Together they make the First Carrier Division. Akagi was the first standard fleet carrier to be recruited under the Admiral's command, and has been serving for the majority of the Summer operations. Kaga joined in the heat of the Summer operations and received baptism by fire, however the Kaga in this fleet is a very confident girl and is very outward with her feelings via her speech and actions despite sporting a monotonous tone of voice and facial expressions. She managed to plow through her baptism of fire with excellence and has been a key member of the Admiral's operations in a lot of missions. Having gone through the hell of facing the strongest enemy in their first operation together with the Admiral, they treasure the times spent with him a whole lot. Recently, they have been seeking to make the Admiral spend more time with them in his office. * The Fifth Carrier Division, Shoukaku and Zuikaku - Being a state of the art carriers for the Imperial Japanese Navy back in their history, the Admiral ends up recruiting them shortly after completing the Fall operations, much to his delight. The Cranes were pretty blessed under his command, the Admiral found himself in a situation where he was able to deliver to the Cranes their much-desired upgrade plan - down to the specifications of new equipments - all within the span of just a week. Reborn into the fleet as Armored Carriers, the two now take on various missions along with the First Carrier Division. Out of the two, Zuikaku is more feisty with the Admiral, sometimes threatening to bomb him as a joke, but that joke was soon met by his summoning of air defense-oriented shipgirls into his office while she is around. She didn't repent after the first time, however, as she never really seriously considered sending bombers after him, even as a joke. * The Second Carrier Division, Souryuu and Hiryuu - Together with the First Carrier Division, they form the Nagumo Mobile Fleet - a formation that the Admiral has been seeking to complete ever since he first saw paperworks that required it to be made. This pair is pretty cheery and chummy with the Admiral despite the overall serious air they seemed to exude in their remodeled portraits. Probably the most cheerful pair out of the fleet carriers. Once almost caused chaos in the naval base for innocently asking the Admiral out for a date. * Unryuu - She was actually the second fleet carrier to join this naval base, however due to her current status as a reserve unit among the carriers, she does not sortie by much. Her much-needed upgrade has not been worked on yet by the Admiral as of current. * Graf Zeppelin - Retrieved by the Admiral after a number of sorties conducted in search for her, she soon finds herself being a very experienced, unique fleet carrier due to her versatility for a lot of occassions. Her ability to participate in night time shelling has earned her a good spot in the Admiral's opinions in her contribution during the Second Battle of the Salmon Sea areas. She also helps the Admiral keep Bismarck's haughty attitude in check. 'Light Carriers' * Hiyou and Junyou - Hiyou was the first light carrier to join the naval base. She and Junyou are drinking buddies but has more reservations towards drinking unlike the latter. She is pretty level-headed and prefers to take things one at a time. Junyou is the louder of the two, and also a hard drinker. She has tried to goad the Admiral a few times to get him to drink, but so far she hasn't had any luck in succeeding to do so. * Chitose and Chiyoda - Between the two, Chiyoda was the first to join the fleet. Due to the time they needed to achieve their final light carrier upgrade, they did not take part in the Admiral's first operation in Summer last year. They achieved their debut in the following Fall operation, overrunning their opposition very easily, and would have participated for the following final operation of Winter had the Admiral not forgotten that he can send two light carriers to support the main fleet's four battleships. They roam around the naval base when the Admiral isn't summoning them. Chitose is getting the feeling the Admiral has been forgetting them a lot lately... * Ryuujou - Mostly spends time with the other carriers. Is part of the "reserve force". (Ryuujou: "Wait a minute? Ain't my description too short 'ere!?") * Shouhou and Zuihou - Also part of the "reserve force," they mostly execute missions the Admiral is not willing to send any other carrier for, including some expeditions. (Shouhou: "Looks like we got a really short description like Ryuujou-san's..." Zuihou: "He just doesn't look at us that much does he...?") (Part one end. Part two will be a separate one, I'll focus on CA/Vs and CL/Ts next.) Category:Blog posts